Checkmate
by Rustling of Leaves
Summary: "Life is but a game of chess. The people we meet along the way are the counters we use to win the game. But, most people fail to realize that, the counters, too, are playing their game of life. And, if we fail to eliminate these counters after winning, one day, we will be forced to play a game against them. And, then, they will defeat us." For Sri Starlz's Remembering Grace contest


**_Checkmate_**

* * *

The day started off on a rather boring and gloomy note, as Grace Cahill sat in the comfort of her large library, among the large number of books, in her large mansion. She was reading a rather interesting piece of work by Pierre Curie, when a knock on the door interrupted her.

"Come in." A rather scared looking butler came in, a brow of sweat lining his forehead. His eyes were widened, as if he had just been the witness of something really frightening.

"What is it, Durless?" Grace asked kindly, as she noticed her rather awkward butler nervously adjust his glasses.

"T-there is a l-lady at the d-door who says s-she wants to meet y-you." Durless stammered. "S-should I l-let her in?" Grace nodded, surprised at who it could be that had caused Durless such fear. Then again, her butler was rather cowardly at times.

Grace sat on her large armchair, gazing out at the pouring rain through the large glass doors installed in the room. _Looks like there's going to be a storm tonight…_

"Grace!" A loud voice called out. The lady turned behind, only to come face to face with mass murderer, Isabel Kabra.

Grace was taken aback, but she held inside her feelings. Here was Isabel Kabra, the killer of her daughter and son in law, standing right in front of her. The court, of course, had ruled out Isabel as the killer, but Grace had no doubt in her heart that Isabel was definitely the guilty one.

"What is with your stupid butler?!" Isabel demanded. "I had to stand and get drenched in that wretched rain just because he had to 'ask permission' to let me in!"

"Now, now, Isabel. Don' t take it out on Durless, he has been taught to keep out pests." She reached over and picked up her cup of chamomile tea. "Anyway, to what might I own this pleasure?"

"Don't you play dumb with me, woman." Isabel neared to Grace, holding up a threatening finger. "I know y-"

"Slow down, dear. Sit down, and we'll discuss it over a game of chess." Grace offered, pulling out something from under her chair. It was one of those portable chess sets, which could be carried almost anywhere. Grace opened the box and slowly started arranging the game.

"Chess?" Isabel said. "Fine." She sighed, then groggily sat down on the chair across Grace. "But, I should warn you, I'm pretty good. I've won plenty of competitions in the past."

Grace smiled. "Thanks for the heads-up. But don't go easy on me, I'll manage just fine."

* * *

Ten games later, all of which were won by Grace, Isabel got ready to give up.

"How are you so good? I won the regionals, how did you beat me?" Isabel demanded, resting her head against her temple.

Grace gave Isabel a half-smile. "Oh, don't take it to the heart, dear. Some get good at it, and some are naturally gifted." Isabel frowned.

"Ah, whatever. I haven't even told you my reason on coming here." Isabel settled back in her seat comfortably, and gave Grace a dark look. "Did you send Madrigal spies to London?" She asked. Grace fidgeted for a moment, but then again regained her normal composure.

"No." Isabel's face twisted, and she got up with a jolt, sending her chair crashing to the ground. The agitated lady knocked off the chess game from the table, sending the counters flying around.

"Aww, come on." Grace said, in a normal tone, as if nothing had happened. "That was going to be my eleventh win."

"Don't play with me, Grace!" Isabel shouted. "I know you sent those bloody Madrigals to infiltrate Lucian headquarters in London! You were trying to take something that didn't belong to you!"

"Just like you took the lives of Hope and Arthur?" Grace accused, her hands folded. Grace had expected Isabel to become even angrier, and lash out on her, but instead, Isabel did the opposite. She again became calm, and smiled. It was, not a natural smile of course, but an evil one. Isabel reached into the pocket of her coat, and pulled out a small revolver.

"Poison 30. Puts people slowly to sleep, while at the time causing them insufferable pain. It's quite worthy for an old hag like you." And Isabel shot Grace with the dart. The old lady crashed to the floor.

"They were obstacles in my path that simply needed to eliminated." Isabel said, walking over to the fallen body.

"I thought you said that there was no one who could match up to your 'clue hunting' skills. That, you weren't afraid of anyone catching up to you."

"Grace, Grace, Grace." Isabel laughed. "I know what I said. In the past, we have all made mistakes. Mine was underestimating you people. I still make the mistake sometimes, like how today, I underestimated your chess skills. But, the clue hunt is somewhere where I cannot take chances." Grace was about to say something in reply, when she saw Isabel open the French doors. Sure enough, as Grace had predicted, a storm had brewn up in the sky. Apart from the raging sounds of thunder, blades cutting through the air were also heard.

"Oh, I have to go. My ride's here." Isabel said, smirking. Grace immediately realized that it was Isabel's plane that had come to pick her up. Isabel was about to go out, when she turned to the old lady for a while.

"Life, my dear, is nothing but…a game of chess. The people we meet along the way are the chess pieces we use to win the game. But, what most people fail to realize is that, the counters, too, are playing their game of life. And, if we fail to eliminate these counters after winning, one day, we will be forced to play a game against them. And, then, they will defeat us." Isabel cackled like an evil witch. "I usually don't tell such useful advice to enemies, but you are an exception. You…Grace, could never defeat me. Just like, I defeated Hope and Arthur in their games, I will beat all of you in yours. And then I shall emerge as the victor."

Grace, by then, with great difficulty had managed to reach the bell she used to summon Durless. Grace slowly lifted her hand, and bought it down on the bell. A loud sound escaped the metallic object.

"Oh, it seems like I should be going now." Isabel said. "And, keep what I said in mind, OK?"

"Whatever." Grace responded, failing to find a good comeback comment.

"Good. Because I do not like to lose."

* * *

**This was my entry to Sri Starlz's Remembering Grace contest. It was exactly 1,110 words. I hope you liked it, Sri, and all the other readers.**

**-Ghost.**


End file.
